It's Just Enough
by lado-lunar
Summary: A simple cut of hair. An interruption. Glares. Fights. Laughs. Near-Deaths. And a gift that means so much more. It's just enough. For now. // KandaXOC Oneshot OC


**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own D. Gray-Man.

Second fanfic ;)

This oneshot is somehow related to my other oneshot called "**Little Things**". You don't need to read it to understand this story, but you can always do just that :)

This story is before "Little Things" in timeline matters, and it's right after the Arc thing – in the Manga.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and any english spelling errors, not my laguage, **sorry**!!

Enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wait, wait, stand still!"

"I'm standing still, damnit!"

"No, you're not!"

"Shut up!"

"_You_ shut up, annoying guy."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, yeah, you heard me. Now don't glare at me like you're going to kill me or I won't touch your hair."

"You already touched it"

"Yeah, but it was only the bangs, nothing more"

Kanda sat back on the ground seething with rage, looking around his room to see if Mugen was still in it's place wanting nothing more but to point it to the throat of the girl behind him. Then he remembered that his Mugen was with Hevlaska and all he had now were some stupid swords that were leaned against the wall of his room. He glared at them.

He felt her hot breath on his left hear.

"I know what you're thinking...and well, don't think it"

His scowl deepened. "Shut up and get on with it".

"Yeah, but if you asked it a little more nicely it would be a lot better" The girl replied irritated.

He looked back at her from his shoulder, seeing the frown on her face while she was looking down at the brush and the knife in her hands.

She suddenly looked at him, noticing his stare. "What? Look ahead so I can start" The girl said, annoyed.

When he didn't move , she glared at him and grabbed his head, not trying to hurt him, but only forcing his face to turn ahead.

When she was retrieving her hands, her left hand was suddenly grabbed by Kanda. She froze. "Do it, Sae". He said, not gently but at least not in a cold forcing tone either. His back was turned to her. And he let go of her hand gently.

She was a little dumbfounded. But even if he didn't asked her properly with a 'please', that was just the 'sorry and please' that she needed.

Sae sighed. "Troublesome man"

"Che, I don't have all day, be quick"

"Hai, hai"

Sae proceeded to free his hair from his usual high ponytail and brushed it gently. First with her hands and then with the brush.

His eyes were closed. His breathing was calm.

There was silence. A confortable one.

Sae was measuring the ends of his hair. "You want like, 1 or 2 inches off?"

"1 and a half"

Silence.

Sae chuckled amused. "Should have figured"

"What?" Kanda groaned irritated.

"Nothing. Nevermind"

Sae smiled quietly. It was so like Kanda to not want something that another person sugested, so like him to go exactly where he wants. Such a troublesome, cunning...wonderful man to discover...just in front of her.

"Sae?" Kanda grumbled.

"Hum?" Sae asked distractly, eyes unfocused.

"Will you stop touching my hair and cut it already?" He asked, anoyance and volume increasing in his voice, glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

"Eh?" She asked, waking up from her thoughts and looking at her hands. Seeing that she had been caressing his hair, she let go suddenly and felt warm rise to her cheeks.

"Sor-sorry, sorry" She replied akwardly. "I didn't mean to doze off".

Kanda smirked at her. "Are you blushing?"

Sae opened her mouth to reply, but thought better and took a deep breath, with her eyes closed, until her blush had disappeared. She opened her eyes and glared at the still smirking Kanda.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Che. Right. Whatever. Do what I asked you to do, baka" Kanda said, his scowl back in place while turning ahead once again.

"Well, you didn't _exactly asked_ me to do it" Sae pointed out.

"I don't care" Was the semi-growled reply.

"Of course you don't" Sae said lightly while she got back to work, soothing the ends of Kanda's hair to prepare for the cutting. "You are Kan-"

_Crash!_

With a loud noise, the door of Kanda's room was suddenly opened.

"YUU-CHAN!" An incredibly loud voice shouted interrupting Sae.

"-da after all..." Sae finished lamely starring boredly at the grinning Lavi that had just made is entrance.

"OH! And lovely Sae-chan too! So lucky!" Lavi beamed.

"My name is Kanda! And what the hell do you want baka-Usagi?" Kanda grumbled, his voice getting louder, glaring hard at Lavi. But didn't move from his spot on the floor.

"Eh?" Lavi asked confused "What do I want? Do I need a reason to visit an old friend?"

"Shut up! I'm not your friend! If you don't want anything then get out!" Kanda hissed dangerously.

" Yuu-chan! You hurt my feelings so!" Lavi complained dramatically.

Sae just looked bored.

" What are you two doing alone, in Kanda's room?" Lavi asked suspicious, after closing the door, getting closer to the spot where they were, eyeing them.

The second Lavi asked that question, he regreted it. Instead of the famous death glare of Kanda, that had a destructive power, like everybody knew, he got two death glares! Lavi shuddered and waved his hands in apology, laughing akwardly. "Nevermind, nevermind!"

Sae sighed. Kanda continued to glare at Lavi.

"Can I cut it, Kanda?" Sae asked.

"You can cut Usagi's head off too, I don't mind"

Sae laughed lightly "I'm not really sure that Komui or Bookman would like that"

"Che"

"Whaa? Don't talk like i'm not here, you two!" Lavi complained.

Kanda scowled at him.

"I'm cutting Kanda's hair, Lavi. It's not that hard to figure that out, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Be-Bookman-Someday" Sae teased, a smirk on her lips.

Lavi pouted.

"Brat" Kanda groaned.

Lavi ignored Kanda, giving his attention to Sae only. "And how are you going to cut hair with a _knife_?"

Sae grabbed the knife and concentrating, she grabbed Kanda's hair along her arm in a way that all the ends were in the same invisible line in the air.

"I'll show you. Just give me some room so I won't cut you in the way" Sae warned.

Lavi did just that.

Sae rolled the blade of the knife untill it was like she wanted it to be and after concentrating a little bit more, cutted Kanda's ends in a flowing, super fast motion with her arm and knife. The cut ends of hair fell on the ground soundlessly.

The cut was perfectly straight.

"Wow" Lavi got closer, looking at Kanda's hair with an amazed look.

Sae laughed at his face. She let go of Kanda's hair. "Is that good enough Kanda?" She said.

Kanda grabbed his hair inspecting the ends. "Fine" he grumbled quietly.

"Hey! How come she can cut your hair, you say her name and not a weird nickname like you give everyone else 'cause i've heard it, be in the same room with her and, not only, you didn't killed her already, you even say that something that she did is FINE!!?" Lavi complained with a very shocked face pointing his finger to Kanda. "You're not like that with ANYONE!" Lavi got closer to Kanda ignoring the anger of his death glare of doom, and asked in a ushered tone invinting him to confess something "Do you have any _feelings_ for her, if you know what I mean, that you should tell me?"

Sae that could hear is voice just well, started to laugh hard "Oh man, you're so dead now" She said between laughs.

Get close to Kanda while saying something like that? Bad, bad idea.

Lavi looked at her strangely but before he could say anything, he had the hand of a demon wrapped around his throat squeezing.

A demon. Right.

Kanda. Obviously.

Who else?

"Yu, calm down man. I was...was just kidding" Lavi said nervously trying to save himself from the hands of the demon before him.

The demon just squeezed his throat harder.

"Gaah!" Lavi screamed dramatically.

Sae rolled her eyes. "Kanda please, just let him go, he'll never change" She tried to make him give up from murdering Lavi.

"He'll change if i kill him" Kanda growled glaring daggers at Lavi.

Silence.

'_Drastic measures then_' Sae thought.

"I won't cut your hair in the future"

Kanda faced her, glaring at her instead and reducing the strenght of his hand.

"You wouldn't" He grumbled at her.

"Well, I can just cut it all, or cut it really badly too..." Sae threatened with an amused smirk.

Kanda let go of Lavi's throat letting the poor guy fall to the floor coughing, and glared at full force moving his demon hand to her throat.

"Oh yeah?" He asked dangerously.

Sae raised the knife in her hands to the space in between her and Kanda's advancing hand, letting him figure out what would happen if his hand got too close for her liking.

"Definitly yeah" She replied in the same fashion.

Sparks flew around the room while Sae and Kanda glared at each other.

Lavi sweatdropped looking at them and the murderous aura around them.

"They have feelings for each other alright" Lavi mumured.

"_What was that?_" Sae and Kanda asked in a dangerous growl at the same time glaring at Lavi.

"Ha-hate! I'm meant you really hate each other!" He explained lamely "Haha, how nice, isn't it?, haha" Lavi tried to laugh it off.

No one moved.

"Ah!" exclaimed Lavi jumping. "I remember why i came here!"

Kanda scowled deeply at him. Sae sighed and asked in a bored voice "Well?"

"Komui wanted Kanda to go talk with Hevlaska" Pause. "Ah! And he asked me to take Sae to the Arc, he needed your help with some stuff." Lavi said with cheerfulness.

Silence.

"I take care of him" Was the dangerous hiss of Sae.

She got up from her spot on the floor and got close to a increasingly scared Lavi.

"Do you see this in my hand, Lavi?" She asked in a sweetly dangerous tone of voice with a fake smile on her face.

Lavi took some steps behind. "Ye-yes"

"Can you please tell me what it is?" She continued, like she was talking with a kid but with a totally different aura.

Some steps forward.

"A knife"

Some steps backwards.

"What is it's purpose?"

Steps forward.

"C-cut things..."

Steps backwards.

"And why does a knife can cut things?"

Forward.

"Because it's sh-sharp" Lavi murmured "Really sharp..."

Backwards. A hand searched for the knob of the door.

"Yes. Very Good. And now tell me, why didn't you remembered to tell us what Komui wanted, SOONER?" Her voice got louder. She was glaring now.

Forward.

"Haha, no idea, really" Lavi laughed nervously.

The hand found the knob and opened the door.

"Sorry! BYE!" And Lavi disappeared.

The door closed.

Sae sighed deeply and turned around.

"You handled that well" Kanda said quietly from the space he still sat on, looking at her in strangely deep way, like he was trying to see something in her.

Sae raised one eyebrow at him.

"Better than you would, i'm sure"

He glared at her.

She smiled at him in a teasing way.

"I have a gift for you" Sae declared searching the pocket of her baggy dark jeans.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Ah, found it!" She went to him with her hand closed and a bright smile on her face. Eyes shining. "Take it"

She opened her hand and put the gift on Kanda's hand.

It was like a small light brown cord for him to bind his hair.

His eyes widened a little.

She saw this and smiled gently at him, even though he was still looking at the small cord in his hand.

"Well, then, I already cut your hair so i'll go talk to Komui now. Bye Kanda"

She flashed him a smile when his head snapped up to look at her, and got out of his room without waiting for him to say something.

She didn't needed him to say anything.

To say 'thank you' for cutting his hair? The fact that he only trusted her and her skill with the knife to do something like that, was enough.

To say 'thank you' for her little gift? His widened eyes when he saw it, the fact that she knew that he needed that, and the main fact that the next day after that and all the next days he used it...well..._that_ was really what she wanted.

And it was enough.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you think :D

I'm not sure if what she did to cut Kanda's hair is even possible...but let's believe it is possible please ;P

The gift that Sae gave Kanda is that little cord that he uses to bind his hair after all the Arc business in the Manga, anyone caught that? I hope so! :)

Over and out,

lado-lunar


End file.
